It is known in massage technique that manually supporting a person's head and gently moving it, is an effective method to reduce tension and induce relaxation. The feeling of having one's head moved around, while one is reclined and comfortable, gives a sensation of deep relaxation and letting-go. It would appear as if the movement allows one to stop tensing the neck muscles since the head is under the control and movement of the masseuse holding one's head.
The movement of the person's head need not be exagerated to be effective. Small rotations, or reciprocal motions, from left to right, up and down, turning right to left or gently pulling are the possible movements. Generally, a combination of movements in a slow, continuous manner provide a good sensation of relaxation.
Stress and neck tension are common in modern society. An effective and low cost apparatus or device is needed which can physically and directly induce relaxation or reduce stress in the privacy and comfort of one's own home.